The Savior
by peachpie1200
Summary: He’s supernatural.Can see the future.So he see’s her future.He usually doesn’t interfere with random people’s lives. But there is something about her. So he saves her.But when he realizes that some1 is trying to kill her. He'll save her-again? Jemily.Loe.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

She's just an ordinary girl. (Picture of Emily osment fading out) She has great friends. (clip of her, demi lovato, cody Linley and mitchel musso laughing) A great mom. (picture of Heather) An awesome sister and brother in law. (Picture of Ashley tisdale and Kevin jonas at their wedding) And the cutest niece (Dakota fanning).

He is all but ordinary. (Joe Jonas) He's one among many. (Ryan Shekler in australia. Blake Lively in Turkey. Chase Crawford in Canada.) He has friends of his kind. (Miley cyrus, Selena Gomez, Nick Jonas and David Henrie). He's supernatural. They all have a power. (No they are not vampires)

Selena―Can move things and people with her mind including her self so she can make her self levitate.

Miley―Can read minds and implant thoughts in the minds of others.

Nick― Is super fast, super strong and super agile.

David―Can create a protective shield that when he wants can turn into an energy force that he can attack with. (sorta like Jessica alba in fantastic four

Joe―Can see the future.

At one point he see's her future: Emily crosses the street and gets hit by a car.

He usually doesn't interfere with random people's lives. But there is something about her. So he saves her.

Joe: Pushes her out of the cars way.

Over and over again.

Joe: Don't go there.

Emily: What why?

Joe: It's not safe.

The place catches on fire.

Emily: omg. How'd you know―

Joe: *Is gone*

Other moment

Joe: Prevents her from going on the plane.

Other moment

News: Flight 3250 crashed near the borders of Florida. Luckily there were no deaths.

But when he realizes that she's not 'dying' by accident, that someone wants to kill her. HE MUST SAVE HER-again?

Starring:

Emily Osment as Charlie Fear

Joe Jonas as Jonny Matthews

Miley Cyrus as Alyson Matthews

David Henrie as David Mathews

Nick Jonas as Cory Box

Selena Gomez as Maya Box

Demi Lovato as Casey Dimeworth

Cody Linley as Christopher Reach

Mitchel Musso as Mike McLac

Heather Locklear as Heather Fear

Ashley Tisdale as Layla Jonas Fear

Kevin Jonas as Ron Jonas

Dakota Fanning as Miranda Jonas

The Savior


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,hey. Im so exited about my first story. It might seem like twilight but its not.**

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review, im not forcing you it would just mean so much.**

**Ow and I don't want to risk copy right so: I own no one and nothing…which is a shame.**

Chapter one: Saving her from the burning fire

I was still waiting for my niece to come through those gates. She was only nine giving me right to worry. Oh god, if something were to happen to her my sister would be crushed…and so would Ron: her husband. I was starting to panic and mumbled as I always did in nerve racking situations. The incoherent mumbo-jumbo that spilled from my barely parted lips came to a sudden stop when a mass of people started to come through the gates. I wasn't paying attention to whom or what was around me; I had my eyes focusing on Miranda's arrival. It's when I thought that the blond head in the distance was my I-miss-her-so-much niece that _he_ bumped into me. The moment our bodies touched he grabbed me by the shoulders. At first I though it was to steady me. Oh how wrong I could be. In that instant, that fraction of a second, his face twisted to show an expression of pure agony and his grip tightened.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"FINE!" He snapped then stomped off leaving me there in the middle of the airport puzzled and confused. Was he―

"Aunt Charlie!" a voice said and interrupted my train of thought. Before I knew it Miranda was in my arms.

I guess she found me before I found her. Funny how, sometimes, the hare captures the fox. How the lion is caught by a mere antelope. But how could I know then…that that's exactly what I had to _make_ happen.

When we got to the apartment my mom and I shared, like always Miranda was showered with kisses. Once she was unpacked―witch didn't take long sense she's only here for 4 days for ballet performances―we (well they) decided I'd go get ice cream from the across-the-street parlor: cones; the place where my mom and dead dad met. That sounded harsh didn't it? Don't get me wrong I loved my dad all twelve years of his presence in my life, but there is no point in dwelling over the past. I prefer simply cherishing the memories and moments we DID have. Now I sound totally cliché, anyways… Ever since Layla and I were young we would go to Cones, best ice cream in New-York, easy. So I got some cash together and walked out of the building and onto the busy street of New-York.

When the light was green I began to cross until I heard a scream so loud I though I had lost the sense of hearing. I turned carelessly in the middle of the street and saw that it was just some snob on the phone. I turned back around to start walking again when I saw the car coming at me, full speed. Next thing I knew I was on the gravel with a boy's body on top of mine. It took me a few moments to realize what had happened: he pushed me out of the way. He got up then propped me up with ease. I took a good look at him and he was gorgeous. Mesmerized by his chocolate brown eyes I just froze. His square jaw was tense and the corners of his beautiful washed-out-red lips seemed to be pulled down. He had a perfect tan complexion. His facial expression also seemed to be tense… or tensing? Between his brows was a small, barely noticeable, crease that I believe got there with constant frowning in the eyes. Did disappointments come his way frequently? I took another look not at, but into his eyes. They weren't exactly chocolate colored-they were paler then that- and in them were specks of gold and bronze. There were different pigments of said 'chocolate brown', nearest to the pupil it resembled more to dark honey then brown. Around the iris was a dirty shade of olive green.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling me out of my trance.

"What? Ow. Yeah. Fine, thank you"

I finally broke the hold he had on me and looked about; the busy street of the city was busy again and absolutely no attention was paid to my near death. I glanced back at him and it hit me like a thousand of those red bricks. "You're the guy from the airport"

"Yes"

"Don't lie to me I recognize you- wait what?" _Why was I so defensive?_

"Yes, I saw you and bumped into you at the airport" _He hadn't notice the edge in my tone and if he had he thought nothing of it._

"Ow, well then, I should get going"

I was turning away, confused, when I saw him stick out his hand. Uncertain that this was his intention, I shook it. Once again at the touch of my skin on his golden-bronze one, his face turned to agony. As if I was burning him at the touch.

"Are you feeling okay?" I said quickly pulling my hand away.

"I would like to walk you to this ice cream shop down the street" he replied ignoring my question.

"_Now_?"

"Yes" he stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually I have to get back home after I go to _this_ one; you're welcomed to join me." I verbalized mazed.

"No, go to the other one"

"But―"

"I did save you're life, you owe me this"

"What difference does it make?"

"It's not safe in there" he said mysteriously nodding towards _Cone_.

I was about to question him but he walked away. For some reason I didn't want to go after him and for that same reason I didn't want to go to my childhood ice cream parlor anymore, but for some other reason, I knew that he knew this. _What a strange feeling._ So I walked down the street and ordered: one vanilla ice cream in a cap for my mom, one chocolate cone for Miranda and one banana flavored ice cream sandwich for my self. As the cash register guy gave me my change we both could hear sirens. In his eyes I could see envy; I could go and see what was going on, but he had to stay and work in this cold (and I mean _cold_) place. I exited the parlor while the fourteen year old boy who served me leaned to the side trying to sneak a peak at all the commotion and walked back up the street to see a fire truck in front of the ice cream shop. My mom and Miranda were standing there crying thinking I was in the shop, in the burning fire, in the burning fire _he_ saved me from. When my mom saw me she ran over to me and I was tightly embraced. I lightly pushed her off and gave her the ice cream all while scanning the crowd for his face. There he was. I half ran to him struggling to make my way through the crowd.

"How did you know?" _I was baffled._

"That doesn't matter" He answered starring at the flames.

"Of course it does, I―"

He was gone. He just walked away.

**REVIEW! You know you want to! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys are the awsomest!**

**I do not own anything other than the plot!!!!! These are fictional characters who belong to DisneyChanel.**

**Also I got a review saying 'Im glad u didnt usnames in this chapter cause thoose are hard to remember' so here are the character names that are in this chapter so you don't get confused.**

**Charlie: main character, narrator. Emily osment**

**Casey, Christopher, Mike: Charlies' best-friends. Demi lovato, Cody Linley, Mitchell musso.**

**Jonny: 'main guy'. Joe Jonas**

**Maya: Friends with Jonny and his siblings. (she is only half Latina in the story.) Selena Gomez**

_**The other girl: **_**Alyson. Jonny's sister. Miley Cyrus**

_**Cor―: **_**Cory. Brother of Maya. Boyfriend of Alyson. Nick Jonas.**

**Layla: Charlie's sister. Ashley Tisdale.**

**Ron: Layla's Husband. Kevin Jonas.**

**Hope this helps. XD. Again thank you so much for your support and please keep on doing so. You guys have no idea what it means. I don't like this chapter much. I prefer the next one.**

Chapter two: Humpty dumpty fell of the tree

Two days had passed and it was now Monday. I was curious, how did he know? My first theory was that he had started the fire. I did what I did best and made a list. I mentally named it 'The things he knows'. First there was the car and second, the parlor. What were the odds that he would be there coincidentally when my life was in danger? He wasn't the one putting it in danger, was he? I'm so stupid, if he was why would he save me? Duh! It was getting quite confusing, so I refused to think about it.

I walked onto the city bus and sat next to Casey in our usual spot in the back of the vehicle. We chatted a bit. Casey was my best friend. I loved her to death and she is like a sister to me, to Layla too-at least when my sister was still in the state.

"I want to see Layla and Ron too…can't I come with?"

"Casey I'm going for only two days"

"Exactly! Two days without you're precious Casey by your side, how will you survive?"

I laughed. Christopher and Mike came onto the bus moments later. We were, Casey, Christopher and I, really close. We've been friends for the longest time. Casey and I met in kinder garden. She was rather tall for her age, and all the kids were afraid of her. Including me. She used it to her advantage and took every ones Oreo cookies. She had and still has a thing for Oreos. One time, my mom inconveniently packed me some and when Casey tried to take them, I punched her. She didn't cry or run away, she punched right back. We got a time out, and ended up best friends. After that Casey became a goody two-shoes or how ever you spell it. So when we were in pre-school, it was no surprise that she gave in to Christopher's demands. He had seen Casey take one of the Oreos the teacher had brought for the class. He then told her that if he were to keep her "dirty little secret" she had to be his best friend forever. Even now, when they get into silly arguments, he teases her about it. We were inseparable, still are. And to think if Oreos hadn't existed we wouldn't be where we are today. With Mike, it's different. When he moved here in the fourth grade, we welcomed him in our little group, but he never felt 100% comfortable. Even today he doesn't talk much.

"Charlie come on!" I heard Christopher say. This was obviously our stop. I got out my arm crossed with Casey's.

On the other side of town, with some particularly special people, a Latina looking girl was floating cross-legged in the air and concentrating on keeping a certain Jonny in an air cage. "What are you doing" said another girl.

"Jonny doesn't want to go after the girl." answered the floating Latina.

"Why" The other questioned. The Latina simply shrugged in response.

"Because, spoke up Jonny, I can't get involved with her life."

"Sure you can, but let's say you don't _want_ to, why do you need Maya to put an air cage around you?"

"Because if she doesn't I'll go, I feel the _need_ to."

"What's wrong, Jonny, can't control your self?" said another guy with a smirk plastered on his face, after walking down the stairs and wrapping his arm on the girl with her two feet on the ground.

"Shut it Cor― MAYA! It's happening," He _saw_ it happen.

It was now our lunch break and we decided to go to the park to eat. I sat down on a picnic table with my feet on the seat. I was talking to Christopher while Mike was quietly eating his sandwich, when I saw from the corner of my eye Casey climbing a really big tree.

"Woo go Casey!" I shouted not the least bit concerned to see her falling.

Casey isn't a very woodsy girl, but has remarkable ease climbing trees.

"Maybe we should tell her to get down." Christopher said it with such concern that my suspicion of him being in love with her, were confirmed, on the spot.

"You tell her" I looked at Casey again and she was getting pretty high. Maybe we _should_ get her down.

"She won't listen to me"

"So you think she's going to listen to me?" I retorted stubbornly knowing that she would.

Why didn't I listen to Christopher, maybe what was to come could have been avoided. Christopher got up and shouted "Casey! Get down you'll get hurt. It's dangerous."

"Ha! I laugh in the face of danger" There she goes quoting movies again.

"Casey, please! Charlie, say something"

I shrugged. Because I was stupid I just shrugged. Christopher was still yelling at her when I saw a shadow creep from behind the tree but before I could investigate any further I heard a faint scream from Casey. She later explained to me that she had held on to a branch that instantly broke off causing her too loose her balance and fall. Right after, I heard Christopher scream her name with _fear_ in his voice. By the time I looked up she was already down. Normally she would have hit the floor and broken every bone in her body-I still wince at the though- but that's not how things went down. Not today. Why? Because _he_ was there. He had caught her in his two outstretched strong arms and now had a firm grip on her. As she fell, I was frozen, but the moment he had her I broke into tears and sobbed while I ran to my best friend. I didn't bother asking if she was okay, of course she was, _he_ was there. I just held her in my arms as tightly as I could.

"Casey are you okay?" Christopher asked obviously in shock.

I felt her nod as I cried into her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that again, alright Cas?" I heard Christopher add with that same shaken voice.

"Yeah, you really had us going Casey." This time it was Mike.

Suddenly I remembered _him_. How could I forget? "YOU!" I said after reluctantly pulling away from my best friend.

"Hey Charlie."

"You! Why are you always there, scratch that, HOW are you always there. Every time! First the car, then the ice scream parlor and now my best friend!!!!! What are you? Some kind of superhero?"

Mike, Christopher and Casey looked at me as if I was crazy. I couldn't blame them. Wasn't I crazy? I mean what was I expecting? Him to reveal some deep dark secret about humanity and how some have unexplainable powers, and believe me those expectations were met. Then it hit me like tow thousand of those red bricks: "How did you know my name?" My face twisted and I eyed him suspiciously and for a fraction of a second his eyes read fear before they flicked back to his, I'm guessing, usual composed features.

"Charlie, I think you're loosing it, he probably just heard me calling you that when Casey was in the tree." Chris said.

I gave him a look that made him shut up and turned back to _him_.

"How are you always there?" He just stared at me which made me even more furious. I felt heat flush my face and my blood pulse rapidly through my veins and he seemed to be _enjoying_ it. He seemed to _like_ seeing me angry. "ANSWER ME!"

"I go to school here I just transferred with my brother and sister." He said this so calmly ignoring my specific question, it annoyed me. "Is this a coincidence?" I whispered too tired to shout again.

"I don't know, we'll see" He said this so low I doubt the others heard. "Let's go guys" Feeling the anger take over again, I stomped away and like always when I walked this way Mike kept a steady pace by my side, Casey half ran to keep up, and Chris walked slowly behind so he doesn't loose visual of her.

**Okay in case you guys are wondering what an air cage is you know how maya can move things with her mind? Well she moves air cell to make them more condensed creating some kind of wall. This will be explained in the story I just wanted to make it clear.**

**And about Mike. He is just a quiet person. Its not that he doesn't fit in he just prefers being the by stander. I'm not sure yet but you guys might learn more about him. I haven't decided exactly what his role in the story is other than 'being charlies' friend'.**

**Review, you know you want to.―Peace, peach.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank all of you who review, favorite or alert. You have no idea how much that means to me. So when Charlie talks to 'the sister' you guys might get confused as to why her train of thought just stops and such. It's because if you remember correctly miley's character can control thoughts and later you'll see why she wanted to manipulate it. **

**Here are the characters as promised:**

**Charlie: main character, narrator. Emily osment**

**Casey, Christopher, Mike: Charlies' best-friends. Demi lovato, Cody Linley, Mitchell musso.**

**Jonny: 'main guy'. Joe Jonas**

**Alyson: Jonny's sister. Miley Cyrus **

**David: Jonny's brother. David Henrie.**

**I do not own anything or anyone other than the plot. These are characters that belong to the Disney channel corporation. **

**On with the story?**

Chapter three: the sister

What does he mean? _We'll see?_ Who does is he think he is? _Who_ _is_ he? UGH! This is just so messed up. I don't _want_ to know. Yes, I was a very good liar, even to my self. "C, you okay?" Casey asked when I walked at a slower pace. I replied with a nod. She mirrored my action. That was odd. It wasn't like Casey to just let it go. Christopher would sigh in defeat and drop the subject, and Mike would let me cool down before talking to me about anything in the first place. But Casey, she usually keeps pushing it and―. "I'm so sorry" A brunette at least 4 inches taller than me said.

"No it's my fault" and it was. I had unintentionally bumped into her. I started to walk away thinking nothing of what just happened but she grabbed me by the elbow. Tight grip. I half turned my body toward her, slightly annoyed. "Yes?" I said a tone a little too hostile.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but could you possibly help me find, she paused and looked at a piece of paper, room 310 please."

My initial idea was to tell her I was in a rush but I suddenly changed my mind and said that I would be happy too…but I wasn't. It seemed really odd I couldn't explain it it's as if― I looked at her and began walking motioning for her to come along. I also noticed that my supposedly three best-friends left. "The first number for the room, in this case 3, indicates the floor. And then it's just the room number."

I looked up at her standing to my left and examined her. She was pretty, prettier than most girls. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length. It had a very unique color. It was in between dark honey and the light brown of the chair in my mother's room. It was nice. I then realized that she nodded to the information I had given her. Wait when did I _think_ or _decide_ to tell her that? Now that I think about it, it's pretty weird how I suddenly 'wanted' to take her to room 3― "I'm Charlie by the way"

"Alyson" She smiled.

I smiled back. This time I wanted to. She seemed pretty cool. Very _real_.

"So I'm guessing you're new?"

"Yeah, I used to go to another high school but I just transferred here with my two brothers." She smiled.

"Wait, you're _his_ sister?"

"Who's sister?" She had a confused look on her face, but it seemed…fake.

"Ow, erm, I don't know his name. It's this guy I keep…erm…running into. He said he just transferred here with his brother and sister."

"Well it could be David or Jonny. What did he look like?"

I made a turn to my right and started up the stairs and she followed suit. I ran a tired hand through my hair and wondered how she would react if I told her _gorgeous, that's what he looks like. No. That's what he is, other than totally weird of course. _I heard her suppress a chuckle and shot a suspicious glance her way.

"He's tall, a little more than a head taller than me. He has dark brown hair, almost black. They were sort of messy and yet perfectly arranged. They were shaggy and fell only the slightest bit on his eyes. His eyes were―

"You're probably talking about Jonny. David's hair is short and he is only a few inches taller than me, maybe two, three at the most."

"Oh…okay" I responded lamely and looked down to my feet as we walked.

I would so love to tell this obviously fun girl that her brother is a creep.

"Oh, he is."

My head shot up. "What?"

She seemed a little nervous but quickly composed herself. "I said: Oh, he is so funny."

That is the lamest excuse ever! Than why did I believe her? It was so strange. One second I was thinking about what to say in an accusing tone and the next I didn't want to _say_ anything and just nodded. A few seconds passed until we reached room 310.

"This is it."

"Thank you"

"No problem" I smiled genuinely. I was probably just going crazy. How would she have answered my thoughts? I gave my self a mental pat on the back and shook the idea of it off.

"I'll see you around Charlie?"

"Yeah, of course, see you" And with that I walked away towards my locker until the warning bell rang and by then I was running towards my locker.

The top five reasons why I should get a watch: 5. I wont miss the bus. 4. I won't have to ask strangers when I'm to lazy to pull my cell phone or IPod out. 3. Casey won't be able to tell me "Time to by your self a watch." when I ask her for the time anymore (also when I'm lazy). Then again, I won't even need to ask Cas for the time anymore. 2. Ill know in how long a class ends sense the clocks on the classroom walls are usually behind, ahead, or broken. And the number one reason why I should get a watch ladies and gentlemen, I'll stop being late to class which always results in detention. Like I am now, as we speak.

"No speaking!" Miss Bunk, a large woman in her late forties, said.

Obviously her orders weren't followed because the student on the right side of the room kept blabbing away. I didn't care really; I just wished it could be four thirty all ready. Casey, Chris and Mike were waiting for me at the park where the faithful almost-accident happened. I really don't know what I would do if I lost Casey. Maybe I should thank him..Jonny. I liked his name. I liked how it sounded in my head. And I liked how it rolled off my tongue when I spoke it out loud. Before I came to detention Casey had told me how she though the name was _hot_ making Chris jealous which made Mike and I laugh. I mean really, how oblivious can Casey be? Chris clearly, if not loves, then likes her…a lot. I looked up to the clock which read eleven thirty-five. Of course, the clock was broken. _Irony_. Not as fun as sarcasm but it defiantly has its kicks.

**I hope you guys aren't too confused. Remember if you have a question just message me or write it in a review. Please review, you want too, I want you too. So please? ******

―**peace,peach.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's been a while. I've just been tweeking with this chapter a lot. I don't like it much to be honest. Ill be posting chapter 5 real soon sense I already wrote it. So please review or something it keeps me motivated. I want to thank those who have been, it means the world to me! Honest. **

**I do not own any of the characters only the story line and the places.**

**So the characters. Charlie (Emily osment) Casey (Demi Lovato) Chris (Cody Linley) Aly (Miley cyrus/ sister of jonny) Jonny (Joe Jonas) David (David Henrie/ Brother of jonny) Maya (selena Gomez/ Girlfriend of david) **

**James: just a guy from their school. He is slightly described in the story. He isn't an important character AT ALL. You guys can imagine Taylor Lautner if you want. **

**Mike: Mitchell Musso. You guys see that he doesn't talk as much as the others but he isn't as quite as Charlie first described. Theres a reason why he is getting comfier now more than before. I finaly found his part in the plot and he is quite important if I stick to this idea.**

**On with the story…**

Chapter 4: Choking on my memories

I began to jog towards the park the moment I exited the school. I'd be there in a matter of minutes. I griped to my backpack strap with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach; a feeling that I was being watched. I risked a peek over my shoulder and there was nothing and no one. I felt ridiculous. _Who _would be there? But still I didn't feel quite at ease. I accelerated and then slowed down again when the figures of my closest friends came into sight. I could see Casey waving her hands around like a mad person and Chris hitting his palm against his forehead. When I finally reached them Mike was holding in laughter. Casey was pouting and Chris had a frown carved on his lips.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly. Did I really want to know?

"Christopher keeps saying no and I really want to and I know that you'd want to. It's just so unfair. If I want to go then it's none of his business!" "Casey keeps whining about going there and it's just childish of her I mean, really! THERE?" They both said quickly at the same time, Casey finishing her sentence a little after him.

"What are you talking about?"

They both drew in a deep breath about to break into another mumbling fit.

"Don't!" I stopped them. By now Mike was laughing hysterically. "Cas, what is going on?"

"You always pick her!" Christopher objected. Casey put her tongue out at him, and he just pulled a face. My friends.

"I wanted to go to a new Desert parlor called _I.T City_, so we can get some ice cream. You know, sense Cones is closed until they repair it."

"Okay, what's the problem then?"

"It's being un-loyal to Rodney, remember him, C', the owner of _Cones_, the man who you and your sister used to call 'Uncle Rod'"

"Chris don't you think your pushing it a little?"

"yeah Chris" Casey echoed.

"Fine! GO! Enjoy your ice cream! Don't choke on it though. C'mon Mike."

This was not about ice cream, something was bothering him, I could tell. But what?

"But I want some ice…" Mike began to object but quickly closed his mouth after receiving a death glare from Christopher.

I laughed once. "We'll see you guys later."

And with that, my arm hooked around Casey's, we walked away.

I pushed open the door of the little restaurant and a little bell rang above our heads. It was too elegant, for its own good. The walls, the floor, the tables, the chairs and the main counter were all dark brown fake wood almost black. There were different modern decorations of a wine-like blood red. It was so different from _Cones_' white embrace. This place had a warm vibe; I won't deny it that but my childhood ice cream parlor had a homey ambiance. We reached the front stand and some girl brought us to a table for two near the front window and left us with two menus.

"This place is so…" Casey trailed off. But I knew where she was coming from. She wasn't sure if she liked it or if she hated it. The place was nice but it was trying to hard. It's not a spot where you could just hang out with your friends and fling a fry at them or shove your ice cream in their face.

"Hello, my name is James Ill be your waiter for the evening. May I take your orders?"

"James it's just us. You don't have to suck up, we're still gonna give you a crappy tip." I gave him a cheeky smile and Casey stifled a giggle.

"Yeah I know, but my boss has been riding my ass and this place has been open for barely a week, yet I hate his intestines."

"You mean guts?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah whatever"

James was a Puerto Rican still getting the hang of a few expressions here in the US. He moved here last year. He is a friend but hangs out more with the dance squads of our school. He's really a fun guy and has a remarkable imitation of Borat.

"So what's good here?" I asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the regular cheese cake is really awesome."

"Okay, Ill have that and Casey will have Oreo cake, or ice cream, or brownie, something with Oreos."

"Alright ladies, coming right up." He left with our menus and our order.

"You know me so well." Casey announced wiping away a mock-tear with her index finger.

In a car speeding down the street…or trying to, a frustrated Jonny yelled. "What the hell is up with this traffic?"

"Dude calm down!" His younger brother ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down, David." The tense boy spat back over his shoulder, his brother being in the back seat. David, knowing when _not_ to push his sibling, just snuggled to his girlfriend.

"Can't you do anything Maya?" Jonny asked to the girl cuddled to his brother.

"Like what? Move the cars out of the way?" She said as if he was considering the most idiotic thing ever.

"Don't be a smart mouth."

"I have an idea." The girl in the driver's seat exclaimed.

"Well…." Jonny pushed.

"If I convince every one this is a police car, they'll move over to the side of the street."

"Do it"

"Wow, wow, wow. Aly don't you think your pushing your luck? The last time you used it was like 3 months ago."

"I can do this David, I've fooled a crowed before, it's just like ridding a bike."

'Yes only this time you're on a motorcycle. Say, you miss one person, that's all it takes."

"Just trust me. Jonny, take the wheel."

The siblings switch seats and the tall beauty concentrated and pretty soon all the people in a car, on the side walk or in a building looking out the window on the street thought that their silver Toyota Yaris was a black and white cop car with the lights shining above it informing them to move.

"Go." The brunette said careful not to let her hold on the minds of others slip.

And with no further ado Jonny sped down the street and made his way to a new desert restaurant in town. _I.T City._

James was making his was making his way back to us with two cakes on a platter and an ice cream bowl.

"Thank you garcon." Casey teased him after he had put down our food.

"Hey James before you go…"

"Yeah?"

"What does the _It_ stand for in I.T City?" I asked curious.

"Actually, the I is for _In_ and the T is for _The_. Like _In the city_."

"hmm clever" I huffed.

He laughed. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." He walked away to a little girl sitting with her dad to give them their bowl of ice cream that had two spoons. They were going to share it and build a memory, it broke my heart.

"_Like this dad?" The little girl spoke as she attempted to do a kickflip on her brand new shinny blue skateboard._

"_That's it kiddo. You did it." The large grin plastered on the man's face grew even wider._

"_Oh my god! Daddy, thank you so much!" She jumped into his tight embrace where she knew she would always be safe."_

"_Come on sport, let's head home before your mom has a fit."_

_The two made their way into the building and into the large apartment._

"_Matthew! I told you I didn't want Charlie on that hunk of junk on wheels! She could get hurt, Matthew." Her mother began, following her husband into their room where he would convince her that she is making a fuzz over nothing and where they would share a passionate kiss. As always._

"_Mom is right you know Charlie. Your attention span sometimes shortens." The little girl's older sister chimed in. Of course. It was always like this: Her mom and sister against her and her dad. She didn't want it any other way._

"_Layla! I'm ten years old; I think I can handle it." She answered her 16 year old sister._

"_Yeah until you can't and we're all in a hospital room waiting on a doctor to tell us something, _anything_."_

"_Don't say that, I―"_

"_Hiyya!" .Casey. The best friend came in the open door and hugged the closest people in her life, parents aside: Her sisters._

"Charlie!"

"Hun? What?"

"You totally spaced out. You okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Lie.

"So, what's with this Jonny fella?" I shot her a scowl. "Come on! The boy is gorgeous!"

"Whatever" I mumbled. I dived my fork into the plain looking cheese cake in front of me and took a piece out of it. It surprisingly, contrary to how it looked, tasted…amazing. Some of the best cheese cake I have ever eaten. I eagerly took another bite. And another. And another. And then I couldn't breath. No I mean I literally couldn't breath. An actual lump in my throat, I gasped for air. My hand shot to my neck and I kicked Casey from under the table. She was too engorged in her cake and deciphering my thoughts about 'Jonny' to notice me choking half to death. Well choking_ to_ death.

"Ouch! What the hell, C'― Omg! Charlie!"

**See, this is super sucky I wouldn't blame you if you all just left and never returned to my story. PLEASE DON'T THOUGH ******** The next chapter is coming soon and is also boring but I had a lot of fun writing it. In the chapter after that, things begin to happen between Jonny and Charlie so bare with me please.**

**Review, you know you want too. –peace, peach.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long even though I said it wouldn't. I really liked writing this chapter even though I don't think I did it right. I also HATE the ending. I was just doing it quickly to post it up. PLEASE review it means sooo much!**

Chapter five: breath

My oxygen deprived lungs were way past 'a little sting' as it felt like they were on fire. Casey was in panic mode asking if _anyone_ knew what to do. How can no one know in a RESTAURANT? Gasping for air and cursing at everyone's lack of knowledge in the privacy of my head, I went through what I knew about…well…choking.

_What I know about choking:_

_1. Coughing is good. _

I had already tried and failed miserably to cough, though.

_2. Brain death occurs after 4 to 6 minutes of lack of oxygen and becomes permanent after 10 minutes._

Well isn't this dandy. How can _no one _know how to do a Heimlich maneuver? I think that goes on the list.

_3. When…suffocating…do a Heimlich maneuver which is also called abdominal thrusts._

I grabbed Casey's arms and wrapped them around me. I made her hand into a fist and placed it in the crevice between my ribs. I pushed into me a little indicating for her to do so only harder. My best friend understood my message and pounded me with her hand. I winced in pain.

_4. When it comes to saving someone in a state similar to mine never ask Casey Dimewoth._

Casey's efforts were hopeless for she couldn't achieve the technique exactly how it was supposed to be done. Okay she totally messed up. Instead of pushing upwards she just pushed at what I believe is called the diaphragm. I am such a freak, I'm about to die and I'm making a list? Well it has always calmed me, I bet in the eyes of every one I don't look the least bit worried. I began to feel dizzy and a buzzing sound took its place in my ears. Casey let go of me after my feeble attempt to push her off sense she wasn't helping.

"OMG! She's turning blue. Can't anyone help her? Did anyone call an ambulance?" I heard my best friend's frantic voice above the buzz pounding against my ear drum.

My chest was on fire and my legs and arms felt numb. Without Casey's support I felt my knees wobble and nearly give out. My hand caught the side of the table (where there was my deadly cheese cake) trying to keep my self on my feet. James was kneeling in front of me and Casey grabbed my other hand and slung it over her shoulder. Her left arm wrapped its self around the back of my rib cage.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. No Charlie you can't come on you can't no you just… you can't." That's when I first realized the tears that streaked down her perfectly round cheeks and meet at the middle of her chin. I also notices the small crowd surrounding us.

How long has it been? Past my 4 to 6 minutes silver lining of…what's the opposite of hope? Am I really going to die? Is this how it ends for me? Where is the white light? Aren't I supposed to step out of my body or something? Shouldn't my dad be here to greet me? GOD! I don't want to die. Not now, not before I get to see my sister and Ron again. Not before seeing Miranda grow up. Not before attending Casey and Chris' wedding. Not without saying my goodbyes to my mom and my friends. I've never feared death I just never though it would come for me so soon. My vision was blurry half because of the tears that began to well up in my eyes and half because I felt my senses slip away. All but touch, that one was magnified, which did no good for it only encourage the reigning pain. I just wanted someone to throw a bucket of water at me as if it could actually put out the imaginary fire. I felt my body slide out of Casey's embrace. Was I falling? No. I was in someone else's arms. Strong, tan arms. My glassy gaze couldn't identify who it was though. What I could see was a blur image of Casey and James and three other faces I couldn't place. I felt a hard push upward at the same soar spot Casey had shoved at. But the pain she had unintentionally inflicted on me was nothing compared to the burning sensation in my torso. The boy that held me was a miracle sent from heaven above for I could feel my airway begin to clear out. I felt the air travel painfully down my throat and spill into my lungs slowly extinguishing the fire. Only seconds had passed sense this 'stranger' had come to my rescue and already I could feel the lump in my throat hitch its way up. With one last thrust I felt it fly from my mouth and onto the ground. I broke into a coughing fit. My throat was so soar, as if a hand with really long nails had scratched it from the inside. I took a deep breath, my hands on my knees. But I only had a second to compose my self because I was already in Casey's arms.

"Charlie! Are you- and the- and then he- with the gasping- and the blue- and the- the-"She suddenly stopped and burst into sobs clinging to me like I would begin to suffocate again if she let go. "Don't ever scare me like that again! We clear?"

With a hoarse and husky voice I answered. "We're clear."

We just stood there hugging each other for a few moments until I decided to part. I spun around about to thank my savior…but then I saw _who _it was. I stopped mid word.

"Are you alright?" The boy whose name was Jonny asked me.

"I. Yeah, yeah I am. Thank you."

"No problem."

Our gazes were locked and I lost my self in the intricate color of his eyes. The few seconds seemed like hours.

"How about I get you two ladies home?"

"No thank y―" The words seemed effortless. I didn't _want anything _from him; at least nothing more than he had given me. But apparently Casey didn't feel the same way because she interrupted me to say: "That would be very much appreciated".

"What? Casey, no." I turned back to him. "We don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, we're offering." This time it was a girl who spoke. Alyson.

"Come on Cas' we should just go."

"Non-sense. Come Charlie." She walked out following the boy and the girl who were with Jonny and Alyson.

It was so strange though. Usually in these types of moments she backs me up, goes with it, but today she totally betrayed me. Okay I'm being over dramatic. She just had this glassy look in her eyes.

"Are you coming?" Alyson said popping my thinking bubble.

"Yeah, I guess."

Behind me Jonny, who apparently paid the bill, followed me after looking over his shoulder as if expecting to see someone. Once we were out to the car I realized that there was place for only one other person. I took my chance.

"Casey there's only room for one extra person, Ill just go by subway."

She was about to object when Jonny said: "Ill come with you"

**So there you have it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Miranda and Jonny reveal

**OLLA! I really hope you like this one. A lot of ideas, I've made some changes to the main plot. Finaly decided where mike (Mitchell) comes in. Thinking about character death (not telling you who though). I'm also pondering narrator change for a while. That's not certain or anything. And if I do do that its not now. It's a lot later. But I'm not sure; id like to know what you guys think of that for a while or for the rest of the story. I think Im just gonna stick with Charlie ******

**As you have noticed im not naming all the characters anymore, if you still have difficulties just ask and ill do it again or think of an other way. **

**I do not own any of the character only the plot and story line…SO BACK OFF (I just felt like adding that).**

**LASTLY! (I know long note): I want to thank all the reviewers you guys have nohow much it means to me!**

**Oh and―no Im just kidding XD **

Chapter six: Miranda and Jonny reveal

Well this was definitely awkward. We walked slowly side by side not saying a word. I wish Casey was here; she's good with awkward situations. Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone in a car with four strangers, though. Why am I so over protective of her? I feel like Christopher. I should― _CHILLS_.His arm brushed against my shoulder and sent goose bumps through my whole body. This was so strange. A random guy saves my life three times, and then my friends' and I'm super confused as to how those events occurred. God this is weird. We descended the stairs to the underground subway and began walking up the corridor. I threw the spare change in my pocket into the guitar case of a twenty-year old playing the instrument.

"So…" he said.

"So" I repeated. He suddenly became tense and a glassy look swept over his features and eyes. "Listen, I― " I began.

"Heyyyey p-p-pretty la-la-d-d-dy" A man in his late 40's said while grabbing my arm. He was obviously homeless and drunk or high ―take your pick―. He was dirty but his overall appearance didn't faze me. I saw Jonny's arms flex as he crouched a bit as if he was about to attack him…which he was. But I didn't need him too. I have lived in New-York my whole life; I knew how to protect my self. Before he made a move I swung my leg up and allowed the back of my heal to collide against the man's jaw. A crushing sound was heard above the noise made by the arriving subway. The man almost immediately fell to the ground and Jonny's expression of anger changed to shock.

"Come on" I said taking his hand in mine and pulling him into the vehicle. A tingly sensation lurked beneath my skin where his was. I quickly pulled my hand away and we sat down. There weren't many people in this wagon: an old couple, a group of kids, a business man and a boy with curly hair. I would be getting off in seven stops.

"Where did you learn how to kick like that?" he asked clearly amused by my hidden skill.

"I took self defense classes when I was younger."

"I see…well, are you okay?"

I looked down at my arm, where my assaulter had held me. It had a red hand mark, but it didn't hurt.

"Just fine" I smiled.

"I ess ont nee ave a mes" He muttered clearly thinking I wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, what did you want to say before that guy came along?" He asked obviously changing the subject. The subway had stopped and was now on it's way again.

"I wanted to apologize. The way I spoke to you at school today, it wasn't fair. I should be grateful. I f you hadn't been there when the car came and if you hadn't kept me from _cones _I'd be ashes right now. So I'm sor―"

"Don't say it"

"What?"

"Don't say you're sorry"

"Why not?" I said half bitterly, I was trying to be the better person here and he was denying me it.

"I just…you… there's nothing to apologize for."

"Fine"

We fell into yet another awkward silence for four stops until he decided to break it.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" He actually sounded a little hurt, which of course only riddled me with guilt.

"It's not that. I just…I don't understand. It all seamed too strange to be real, the way you were there. I know I shouldn't question my luck. Who knows, maybe you're my guardian angel." I smiled sheepishly at that last sentence.

He sighed. "Charlie I…God I shouldn't be doing this… Charlie…" he sighed once more. "They weren't coincidences, Charlie. The car, the parlor, the tree, the restaurant; I knew."

The boy with the curly hair started to cough furiously but it distracted me only for a second.

"What? What do you mean?" I said confused. I mean ever since that first time I was wondering how he _knew _but now he was right out saying it. The train stopped and started again.

"I knew you were going to get hurt. Charlie, I can see the future."

"What?" This just didn't make sense. "How―what?"

He drew in a deep breath before he started. "That time I bumped into you at the airport, the physical contact gave me my first vision. See, with strangers I need to touch them; and after a few times I can see their future from anywhere. I _see_ people get hurt, die, a lot. I usually don't interfere with it because it just throws the world off balance. But you, you Charlie were different." He paused for a moment looking over my probably shocked expression. "People like me, we can see the aura of a person. It's this color they radiate from them and it shows their nature. The man who grabbed you, he was a faded shade of orange with brown and bright purple. See I've never seen anybody who has only one…color...until you. You're so…white…it's blinding. White is the color of, what you could call, good. People are usually white, yellow, green with some purple. You're the FIRST to ever be white, just white. I honestly don't know how I missed you in the airport, you aura is so blinding. How I just walked into you I'll never know."

Oh god. This is way beyond what I was expecting. How do I know if it's true? It's not. It can't be. This is ridiculous. Still, a bunch of questions ran through my mind. This is so _odd_. God, I should have chocked. The subway stopped, my stop.

"I- I- I gotta…go." I stammered before hurrying out.

"Casey wait I―" His voice was cut by the double doors closing. I looked over my shoulder and an even stranger thing happened: one second he was sitting there alone starring at me and the next the curly haired boy was next to him.

I walked home from the metro and was grateful that the night had brought fresh air with it. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be able to see the future.

Reasons that prove it's not true:

People don't have magic powers.

Oh god, I don't have anything else to put on the list. NO. NO! It's just NOT real. How can it be? Ok Charlie, just clear your head and don't think about this. I pushed the heavy metal door to the stair case of the apartment building open and started up the stairs. I'd take the elevator but I didn't feel like waiting for one. I didn't want to slow down. I opened the apartment door to see Miranda in her leotards and tights practicing some move.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Her Mir'"

"No! No Conner! I am not cleaning your mess! I'm…" My mother's voice faded into the kitchen. She was pacing in and out of the Kitchen and the 'open area'. That's what we call the room that you first enter when you walk into the house. It's just a large space.

"What's she going on about?" I asked my niece.

"Well from what I understood from her conversation, this 'Conner fella' messed something up with his client who used to be Gran's client a few years ago and he is asking for her help to fix it but your mom doesn't want to because she already has a huge work load and I think that it's not the first time he does this."

"You could have just said 'something at work', you know?"

"Whatever"

I laughed.

"Alright kid, I'll be in my room. I think I'm gonna start a project due in a few weeks."

"Look at you. The opposite of a procrastinator"

I laughed once more.

"Yeah, yeah… just don't break anything while you're practicing."

"Whatever" she repeated.

I had just closed the door to my room when…

"CHARLIE!!!" my mom wailed.

I went back down the stairs retracing my steps.

"Yeah mom?"

"Sweetie I'm going to be working late at night all this week and probably the next one." She began to put on her coat. "So I need you to pick Miranda up from her rehearsals and bring her to her last performance Sunday."

"Yeah ok, I should be spending some more time with the kid anyway."

"Alright thank you hunny." She planted a big kiss on each of our heads and left.

"Did you eat?" I asked her

Almost instantly we smelled smoke.

"Your mom was making chicken nuggets."

Both our eyes widened and we ran to the kitchen. I quickly turned off the oven and slipped on an oven mitt and retrieved the pieces of black chicken. Fun.

"Aw man I really wanted to eat those." Whined Miranda.

"Can you help me open the windows around the house to get the smoke and smell out please." I said while leaning over the counter reaching for the window.

"Yeah sure" She skipped to the living room.

Once I closed the window a strange thought dawned on me. _Did he see this? Did he know? _I shook my head as if shaking the thought out.

"What are you doing?" Miranda's voice chirped.

"Euh…I was… just trying to remember the number for the pizza place."

"Oh…get me some with pineapple please, I'm gonna go change out of this." She gestured toward her outfit.

"Yeah, sure. Anything else? Onion rings? Fries..."

"Onion rings sound good" she shouted from the guest room.

I grabbed the telephone and dialed the number that I've know by heart sense I was twelve. Sense my dad…

"Rockies pizza!" An overly cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Hi, I'd like…

It was now two hours later and Miranda and I were in the living room just talking. I put the project idea aside and decided to spend some time with her.

"…and then mom was like 'I swear I'll leave you Ron, I'll take Miranda and―ahhh!' and splash into the pool."

I doubled over in laughter just picturing my sister in her formal outfit all socked. I really can't wait to visit them. I stopped laughing when I saw Miranda's solemn expression.

"Mir' are you okay?"

"…"

"Miranda?"

"…"

This was something to worry about; her smile seldom left her lips.

"Miranda what's wrong?"

"Charlie, can I tell you something?" She asked looking up allowing me to see her green eyes."

"Anything, Mir', you know that."

"But you can't tell mom, dad or Gran!"

"I won't, I promise"

She looked down again, as if ashamed. I gave her the time she needed to come forward and waited patiently. Only a minute or two passed before she started.

"Sometimes, sometimes I wonder where…who...I wonder w-w-." She stopped, looked up, inhaled. "Sometimes I wonder who my real parents are."

She dropped her gaze back to the floor after dropping her bomb. I didn't know Miranda felt this was. I though being adopted never affected her. I should maybe say something, now. Sarcasm intended.

"Mir' you know there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"There isn't?" She asked her orbs boring into mine, looking so innocent.

"No, there isn't. Why don't you ask Layla and Ron about them when we head there Monday?"

"I don't want to hurt their feelings. It's not like I want to go live with my biological parents I just want to know who they are, what they can do."

"What they can do?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Euh…yeah. Talents, skills… and stuff."

"Oh"

**So…? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me. And it makes me smile so spread the love a little :D. ―peace, peach.**


	8. Chapter 7: Its a wonderful Saturday

**HELLOW! Ok so I don't really like this chapter but I like the scene that comes right after it. I haven't written it yet but im not putting it in this chapter cuz I want to do it right and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Besides this chapter is already pretty long. I have no idea what to name it though. As you will notice its just a filler, but its stuff I had to put out there. So after I post this im going to take a quick break then im going to start the next chapter. **

Chapter seven: It's a wonderful Saturday

"So, what's up with you? Charlie? Charlie! C!"

"Huh-what?" I asked startled.

"You've been zoning out every two minutes. What's wrong?" spoke Casey.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Casey, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important"

"Tell me"

"Casey, just drop it" I was hoping she would just like last time after the tree incident. The one he _knew_ about.

"Tell meeeee" She said stretching the 'me'.

"Ugh Casey, please not now, my head hurts!"

"Teeee―

"Hey, ladies"

"Hey Chris" I responded.

The blond haired boy sat down across from us on the picnic table. Casey shot me a 'you-ARE-going-to-tell-me' look, that, to be honest, scared the hell out of me.

"Did you see Mike, today? He didn't answer my call this morning." Casey questioned Chris.

"No, I didn't."

"We should―"

Casey's voice trailed of and I focused on what has been on my mind all night. How would my sister and brother-in-law react to Miranda's desire to meet her biological parents? Badly? Well? Should I be there when she tells them? Or should I give them their space and―

"CHARLIE!"

"Hmm?" I let my head shoot up. "Yeah Chris?"

"We wanted to know what you wanted to do today."

"Euh…I don't know but I have to pick up Miranda from the studio on 23rd at five. And I have to finish Packing before Monday night."

"This sucks it's a wonderful Saturday and we have nothing to do." Typical Casey.

"We could…" Chris started but trailed of when he came up with nothing.

"Wait did you guys reach mike?"

"Well if you listened to us, you would know he's not answering his phone."

"Oh shut it Casey."

"Oh shut it Casey" she mimicked. "Is that all you've got Fear?"

"Bring it Dimeswoth!"

"Oh I'll bring it alright!"

"Aren't you guys a little too―"

"―not over you!!!!!!!!" Casey began to sing and I joined her. "Aren't memories supposed to fade? What's wrong with my heart? Shake it off, let it go, didn't think it would be this hard. Should be strong, mov―C', why'd you stop. Come on, moving on…Charlie?"

I didn't hear Casey speak. I didn't even hear Chris cheer for his sudden new found silence. But I could see. I could see the same curly headed boy that was with Jonny on the subway. The one who magically appeared next to―omg! Magically appeared, he's like Jonny, he's…special. That's what Jonny meant by 'people like me'; he didn't mean people who could see the future he meant people who could do things. Things _normal _people wouldn't be able to do. Well what _is _normal at this point? You know if this wasn't totally freaking me out I'd think this is awesome. The boy looked towards us and our eyes locked. What? Does Jonny have people keeping tabs on me? I― Casey's hand moved furiously in front of my face.

"Charlie what are you staring at?" She asked fallowing my gaze. To my shock he hadn't _magically disappeared_…yet.

"Nothing, Casey. Can you two give me a moment?" I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind. I rose from my seat and saw a uniquely brown haired girl approach him…Alyson. I swung my foot over the bench then the other.

"Charlie, where the hell are you going?"

"I'll be right back Chris"

I stalked towards them, determined. Alyson grabbed her head, as if concentrating really hard and then a muffled-by-her-hands yelp escaped her lips. She shook her head furiously. I quickened my pace. They spoke to each other but I was still to far from earshot. She stepped closer to him and hooked one arm around his neck. He bent down a bit and wrapped an arm around her legs lifting her of the floor a bit. He shot me an apologetic look. I stopped. I didn't bother walking towards them anymore; it was useless. And then it happened. It was so insane, so radical, so amazing and awesome! He was gone; he took one step backwards and then nothing. Just as I had expected. I looked around; no one had noticed, not even my two friends who seemed to think I was crazy. I started walking back to the table and suddenly my pocket began to vibrate. I took my phone out still heading towards the now bickering duo. My phone read Mike. I pressed the green button and lifted it to my ear.

"Hey Mike!"

"Euh…hey Charlie." For some reason I heard guilt in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Brooklyn"

"What'cha up too?" I finally reached a table and sat down, Chris and Casey still fighting.

"I was visiting a cousin. Sorry I didn't answer any of your calls, we-we were talking and-nd y-you know-o…" he started to stutter. He never stuttered. Something was up.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's cool. Are you going to hang out with us today?"

"Yeah. Where should we meet?"

"Do you feel like the mall? We could just fool around there for a few hours."

"Yeah sounds good"

"'Kay. See you then."

"See you."

_Dial tone_

"Come on lovebirds let's go."

Chris flushed and they both yelled "We ARE NOT lovebirds"

"Whatever"

Jonny stared at his adopted sister and his best friend in disbelief.

"You just left her!!!!" Jonny yelled bewildered.

"She was coming right at us!" Cory countered.

"Why didn't Alyson do something?"

"I-I-I couldn't." Alyson's voice shook.

"Aly you need to get over your resentment for your gift at least for a while because I need you."

"No Jonny, I couldn't. I tried but once a pierced the bubble that surrounds a persons mind all there was in her head was this sonic sound. Then the sound became so loud. But I still tried to pierce through it. Then it-it…"

"It what Alz?" Cory asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend giving her the strength she needed.

"It entered my mind and it just hurt SO much. It went in every corner of my head and it hurt so-s-so much." Tears began filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Jonny I don't know where it came from."

"_Great, just great. What was going on with Charlie's head? Why couldn't Alyson get in? Does knowing make you immune? That's ridiculous. I should really apologize to Alyson." _Thought the eldest Matthews (Jonny's last name).

"Are you okay though Aly? Does it still hurt?"

"Not really."

"I'm really sorry I flipped like that."

"It's okay, Jonny" She responded while pulling away from Cory and burying herself in Jonny arm. The semi-siblings hugged for a moment. Jonny's hand strocked her hair. He felt her shiver. The girl was terrified. Did it hurt all that much?

"Hey, it's going to be alright." He whispered to her. She nodded.

"_Cory it has to be him! This makes perfect sense! We have to tell Jonny!"_

"_Aly, you're just paranoid. This has nothing to do with him and if you tell Jonny otherwise he'll do something stupid and get himself killed."_

"_But Cory―"_

"_NO ALYSON"_

_The brunette staggered back._

"_I'm, I'm sorry okay." The boy began to apologize. "I didn't mean to yell at you. But Jonny can't find out until you're positive."_

"_I _am_ positive."_

"_No. You have a hunch. That's it."_

Jonny blinked twice as his vision ended. He found three pairs of eyes staring at him: Alyson's, Cory's and Maya's. Maya had been sitting on the couch from the very beginning of the trio's conversation.

"What did you see?" asked Alyson as she pulled away from him.

"Euh… mom and, they were, erm, eating at some fancy restaurant."

"When are they coming back from their business trip?" Cory asked referring to his parents as well as theirs.

"I don't know" replied Jonny who was a little shaken by his vision.

"So what do you think caused the sonic sound?" Cory asked worried about his love.

"I can do some research and try to find out." Maya offered.

Maya was the one who loved her gift the most out of all of them. She was always practicing, trying to improve it and learn how to do new things. Lately she was trying to get something to go through something else by separating the cells of both objects. She also knew a lot about the different types of power. She knew about those who were renowned for their incredible skills. There was one girl in Turkey who was quite basically a which. She could create potions and spells. Maya was just so amazed by all that could be done: shape shifters, air benders, earth benders, telekinesis (like her), mind reading and mind control (like Aly), psychics (like Jonny), people who have all their senses intensified like super hearing, super sight, super smell, even people like Cory who had super strength and super speed. Or there were those who had raw energy in them like her boyfriend, David. He could also turn invisible. Maya had a theory that with a lot of training a power can literary evolve. She believed that if Alyson practiced, she could one day be able to take complete control over a persons mind. What Alyson could do now was simply implant a thought in a persons mind and if the person was driven enough they could ignore it. Maya believed that Jonny would one day be able to project himself into the future. Or that Cory could be able to teleport. She didn't understand how Alyson could resent a world like theirs. Then again Alyson had been through a lot because of it.

"That would be great May', thanks." It was Cory who replied.

We had been shopping for a few hours now and were getting pretty bored.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Casey questioned us.

"I'm kind of hungry." Chris was the one to respond but Mike nodded in agreement.

"Let's eat then." Casey stated.

I looked at the time on my watch. _4:35_.

"Guys as much as I would love to be around you as you devour an innocent meal, I have to get to the studio to get Miranda. Besides, I think I'll eat with her."

"Alright Charlie." Both boys said.

I looked at Casey.

"I want to come! I want to see the girl, I miss her. Plus I can help you with the packing."

"Yeah ok. Bye guys."

"Bye"

The guys started walking towards the food court while Cas' and I walked toward the exit.

"Hand me that hoodie would you." I said to my best friend.

She got of the cushions on the floor and threw me the plain black hoodie. She then returned to her seat where she continued eating her fries.

"Why are you taking sweatshirts and stuff? We're going to Florida not Alaska!" Miranda spoke while spinning on my desk chair, also eating fries in a cup.

"Oh hush! Did you finish packing?" I said this while putting the hoodie into the suitcase lying open on my bed.

"Weeelllll…." She said stretching each sound.

"Go" I commanded.

"Ugh, you're no fun"

She planted her feet firmly on the ground to stop spinning and then _danced_ out of my bedroom leaving behind her potato goodness.

"You got to love that kid" Concluded Casey.

"Yeah…you do" I agreed and began drifting off thinking of what was going to happen in Florida but I quickly returned to reality when Cas' spoke.

"So why can't I cone again?"

"I told you, you could"

Although I wanted her too, I was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"You just have to ask your mom." I continued.

"That up-tight woman? Never would she say yes."

"Well then stop whining!"

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Ugh!"

"Temper issues"

"I heard that!"

**So there you have it. I had another ending at first that was a bit more emotional. It was about Casey and her parents divorce and Charlie telling her that her dad dying shouldn't keep Casey from talking to her about it. But I decided against it. The whole Casey thing would just influence the best friends' relationships in the long run. It wasn't connected to the plot. So Casey has a perfect dad and the ideal mom. PLEASE REVIEW! It means sooo much to me guys. Also a special thanks to XoXJonasBurningUpXoX for being awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation numero uno

**Here you go guys. I don't think I took that long this time. I don't think it's that good but I'm trying to work on those types of moments: the unimportant (the beginning) and the crucial ones (the second half). So enjoy, and review. **

Chapter 8: confrontation numero uno

I heard my alarm go off and I allowed my arm to fly towards it with the intention of snoozing it. Five minutes later it went of again. I heard Casey grumble from the other side of the bed. I turned off the object and got up rubbing at my eyes.

"Come on Cas', get up."

"Mhmm…"

I decided I'd wake her after I was finished using the bathroom.

―

"Casey, wake up!"

"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up. Gosh you are so annoying." She responded her voice still groggy from sleeping.

She spent the night over at my house. She had come with me to Miranda's performance. Miranda was _really_ good. She had about five dances with a group, one solo that took place during a group performance; everyone else was playing dead, and finally one duet that also took place during a group performance: everyone else 'slept'. The girl had talent, she could really be something. While some girls and boys missed a step, danced a few seconds ahead or after the rest, Miranda nailed every move and was totally in sync with the music. Now it's Monday morning and Casey and I have school. A few hours after school ends, Miranda and I would have to be at the airport. Casey walked onto the bus and I followed suit. I was so excited to see my sister and Ron. I missed the adorable couple. They had this way of making the other glow.

"So, you never told me what you thought about Jonny."

"What I think of him?" I played dumb.

"Yes, what you think of him."

"I don't think of him."

"Mhmm, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" That was a mistake on my part. I shouldn't have asked, I should have taken advantage of the situation and changed the subject.

"Puh-lease C'. The boy is gorgeous."

"Yeah, a lot of guys at our school are cute."

"Why did you get so mad at him after he caught me falling from the tree? You went all coco-puff crazy."

"It's nothing…just…just a misunderstanding."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't."

"Yes the―"

"Helloooo ladies." Chris greeted us.

"Hey Chris, hey Mike" I replied.

"Yo gangsters!"

Mike, Chris and I all looked and Casey.

"What?"

"…"

"Oh as if you guys are surprised!"

―

Chemistry. _Fun. _No really. I like this class. It's pretty easy too. Right now we're in the labs in teams of two. I'm with Mike. He seems kind of nervous. I don't know why though.

"So the 5ml of the blue in 15ml of the yellow? Right?"

"Euh-euh…I-I….Let me check…it's in the orange not the yellow." He said with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was written yellow."

I looked around for my lab instructions but didn't find the sheet next to my pen, where I left it. I couldn't find it anywhere.

"I can't find my paper, can I see yours?"

"Y-y-yeah s-sure."

I took it and saw the word yellow highlighted in orange. I gave him a confused look.

"T-t-the teacher gave the m-m-modification at the beginning of class. You didn't note them?"

"Guess I wasn't listening. Measure the orange I'll do the blue."

"O-okay."

Ok look at the lobe. Maybe a bit more. Got it!

"I got it. Are you done yet?"

"In a minute."

"Okay I'll see what's next on your paper."

_Once the chemicals are mixed observe the differences (color, opacity, fluidity, etc), between the resulting substance and the original ones. Note whether there is gas released, note if the substance is a total of 20ml. After doing so you and your partner must elaborate a theory based on the original substances characteristics stated on the chart above. _I read in my head.

"Alright…I- I have it."

"Ok."

I poured the orange liquid in the test tube and was about to add the blue one.

"Charlie wait!"

"What?"

"Euh……….are you sure you measured right?"

"Yeah" I looked at him weird again. "Dude is everything alright?"

"Euh……―"

"Charlie!"

I turned. "Yeah Ms. Cron?"

"Someone at the door was sent from the principal's office. Apparently he wants to see you for the rest of the period."

"Okay?"

"Mike will finish the experiment and you can just copy his notes."

"Okay."

I took my pen and eraser and shoved them in my pocket. We were told not to bring anything else because of the lab. Casey shot me a questioning look from her table with Chris. I just shrugged in response. I took the protective glasses and the apron thing off and put them at their place.

"Good day Miss Fear."

"Bye Ms. Cron."

I walked out and looked in one direction, searching for the person who was sent to get me. I turned and looked the other way. Guess who was there.

"_What_ are _you_ doing here?" I spat.

"I know that you think I'm crazy. I know that you think I'm―"

"Shut up Jonny. You _don't_ know what I'm thinking."

Why did I feel this strange emotion towards him? It wasn't hate and it wasn't resentment. It was somewhere in between. But why? He never hurt me. He's been saving me. I walked past him heading towards the principals office. Then it dawned on me that the principal didn't want to see me. I stopped dead in my track at swirled around. He stood there, as if waiting for me to realize.

"Why did you get me out of class?" I practically forced the word out from between my teeth.

He sighed.

"I want to explain what happened on the subway." He held his hand up halting my protests. "But I won't. I know you don't want to hear it."

I tilted my head to the side the anger boiling in my veins fading. It's not that I didn't want to know. I did. I mean let's face it; this is a storyline straight out of a Hollywood movie. The thing is I didn't want to want to know.

"Then _why_ did you get me out of class?" My voice barely audible, but I knew he heard.

"I need to tell you something. I just wanted it to be somewhere where I knew you couldn't walk away. "

The anger returned. "I think I have the right to walk away from you."

"Like on the subway?" He looked hurt.

"Well excuse me for being scared."

"You're not scared of me." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You are SO unbelievable! Who do you think you are assuming things about me?" Someone who knew me would hear the danger in my tone. I took a step closer to him. "Who do you think you are having me followed?" I took another step. "Why are you making my life complicated?" The anger disappeared again only to be replaced by a helpless feeling. He _was_ making my life complicated. He was doing things that I didn't understand. Every time I thought about it I felt like this thick fog was creeping up on me and blurred my sight and all my other senses. "Just stay away from me." My voice was low so I wouldn't disrupt classes, but the plead in it carried through. We both heard the anger. I sighed, guilt taking over for moment. "Please just…stop." I said in a smaller voice taking on last step.

I hadn't noticed how close I now was. I could feel the heat radiate from his body. I could see the details of his chiseled chest. I could see the few pale freckles below his eyes. I could get lost in his eyes. I _was_ lost in his; and it felt…peaceful. Great. So great that it was painful to hear him say his next words. I wanted to always be able to look into those eyes.

"I will." He exhaled deeply.

I felt his warm breath graze my face and it sent chills through my whole body.

"Ok" I choked out.

There was something about this moment, something about his proximity. I found my self trying to catch my breath. I could feel my heart beat accelerate. I could hear the loudness of the silence that had wrapped us in a small bubble. I inched closer to his body so they were touching…just a bit. But that small contact was enough to have me breathing heavier. The silence was now long gone for we could both hear me breath. I felt blood race to tint my cheeks of a light pink. I had to get away. This wasn't okay. I was supposed to put distance between us. Not have my body crave his touch. Just a touch.

"I have to go." I said, but I didn't move.

"Then go" He said slight bitterness lacing his tone.

I was about to take my first step. Believe me, that took a lot of will power.

"You have to promise me something."

"What?" I was glad that he was prolonging our encounter.

"This is what I had to tell you. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I have to insure the safety of my family."

I took a moment to process what he said. He told me a secret that could put his life in danger. He trusted me. The memory of him telling me I was blindingly white, that I was good, returned to me. Then the second part of his statement hit me. _Protect his family. _They were all special.

"I won't…I wouldn't."

"I know" He turned and walked away, his intoxicating sent lingering behind.

**Just so you guys know Jonny never doubted Charlie. He never thought that shed tell. But some of the others wanted him to just get the message across. I really tried hard to make Charlie's yearning clear. I'm guessing with time I'll get better.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dont fly away from me

**Ok I like this chapter. It's been done for a while I just didn't have the time to review it. I ended up fixing it making me like it even more. PLEASE review. I don't want to force you guys into it but I posted two chapters and got NO REVIEWS. I don't do it for the reviews but it would be nice to know what you guys think. I really love writing but, you'll hear me say this a lot, I'm not to confident about it and Id really love some constructive crit. Alright you are allowed to proceed. ******

Chapter nine: Don't fly away from me

Jonny walked into his house thinking it was vacant. He slammed the door shut and let out a grunt. Why was Charlie being so difficult? Why was she this perfect? Why did she keep almost dying? Little did she know that he had saved her life today as well. Little did she know he'd keep doing it. Little did she know he was hooked on her. He needed her. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. Her shiny dirty blond hair. He wanted to talk to her. Really talk to her. Have a chance at a conversation without the whole "save her life baggage". Without the whole "stay away" request. He couldn't stay away. He honestly felt like he'd do anything for her. He'd leave and let her be even if it meant he'd break. But he couldn't do that if she was in constant danger. He wouldn't be able to live with him self if he allowed such a good person leave life on earth. If only she could understand that if he hadn't pretended to talk to her during her class today, she'd be dead. The boy had had a vision of the event.

_She poured two chemicals together and the two didn't exactly react well. The test tube filled with foam and the viscous liquid began pouring out of the glass container. She held it at a distance from her body looking around comparing her team's result to ones of other groups. _

"_Mike, what's going on?"_

_The boy didn't reply. Instead he distinctively blinked thrice as if counting down. At the third eyelid movement he kept his eyes closed, tight, and stopped breathing. _

_A small hiss was heard through the class room. It was a low high pitched sound but it made every one turn towards them, the teachers eyes widening. The sound was released by the blonde's concoction while a small line of smoke escaped it. She inhaled the fruity sent of the grey fume only to collapse to the floor._

"_Charlie?" Casey's voice rung through the silence._

_The teacher finally snapped out of the shock at Casey's words._

"_Everyone out! Hold your breath!" Ms Cron yelled._

_No one moved._

"_EVERYBODY GO!" She screeched._

_All the students quickly started making their way out. Casey's eyes stayed fixed on her fallen best friend. She began to go towards her. _

"_Dimesworth! Out!"_

_This only made the girl move faster toward her other half. She was pulled out by a blond boy, Chris._

That was one of the reason the boy couldn't let her go. The effect she had on people, the affect her death would have. The other main reason was that it wasn't fair. A bunch of people took life for granted, messed up their future and hurt those around them. She…she was as delicate, precious and _rare_ as a thorn-less rose, only bringing good to those around it with it's beauty and it's sent.

"Why is this happening?" The boy spoke loudly towards the sky although he had stopped believing in God a long time ago.

"I don't know."

Jonny looked around shocked by the response.

"God… are you there?"

"No you idiot!"

He looked towards the kitchen only to find his best friend munching on a bag of chips.

"Cory? Why don't you ever go eat in your house?"

"You know the rents left all the hot meals here."

"You're eating chips…"

"What's your point?"

"Never mind" Jonny flopped down on the sofa.

"Wow this girl got you good." The curly haired boy replied while crashing into the sofa next to him.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Usually you'd bicker back…"

"…I guess you're right. I'm not going to lie about it. She's got me eating at the palm of her hand and she doesn't even know it."

"Dude I'm glad you think you've found someone special, you know how I feel about Alyson, but this girl…she changed you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonny snapped back feeling the urge to defend the girl who has been on his mind ever sense that moment in the airport.

"Hold it there cowboy. You've just been all serious. You're not the same up-beat fun-loving go-with-the-flow guy."

Jonny sighed knowing his best friend spoke the truth.

"You don't know what she does to me. I…I'm attached to her." Jonny said searching for the right words.

"And that's okay, as long as you don't _change._"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm Cor…" The teenager stopped him self when he saw his best friend's eyes glaze over. He was having a vision, or a premonition as Maya, his nerd of a sister, liked to call them.

"_Come on Charlie!"_

"_I'm coming gosh! Stop pressuring me kid."_

"_Well if you weren't slower than a snail I wouldn't have to!"_

"_Don't use that tone with me child."_

"_Just hurry it up."_

_The two blondes got settled into their seats. After much arguing, Charlie got the window seat. They were right beside the left wing of the plane. Once the usual announcements and safety measures were said over the intercom by a way to hyper lady, the plane began to move. First it went forward and slowly in rose from the ground. Charlie gazed out the window; her face less than an inch away from it. Then it happened. The plane began to shake. The last weal still hadn't parted with the concrete. The plane's left wing broke off and that knocked all the passengers to the left, sending Charlie through the thick glass window. Blood leaked down the white wall to her seat, to the carpet beneath her feet._

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" The shrill sound of Miranda's scream pierced everyone's ears including hers. And it would ring in her temple for a long, long time._

Jonny's eyes focused once more on the boy in front of him. He was no longer eating chips. He had a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"So what did you see?" Cory asked some milk dripping from his mouth.

"She's going to die…again."

The curly haired teen sighed.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

And just like that Jonny was on his feet, grabbing his keys and heading out the door, to the airport.

―

"Mom we'll be fine!"

"I know, I know. I'm just…"

"Worried. I know. Don't be, everything will be fine."

"Of course they will!"

"Bye Gran!" Miranda piped up.

"I told you not to call me that!"

I laughed. The two hugged. My mom hugged me again. Kissed our heads, and we were off.

"Ugh! This is taking so long!"

"Miranda calm down. Just this one line then we are boarding the plane."

"Yeah but the old lady is taking so loooong!"

The old woman in question turned and glared.

"Keep you voice down, will you." I said.

"yeah, yeah…"

That girl I swear ―

"Charlie!"

Is someone calling me?

"CHARLIE!"

I turned around and saw his toned body approach me as he ran.

"Charlie!"

"What?" I said when he reached me. I had wanted my tone to be more aggressive but it came out as a weep.

"Charlie you can't go on that plane." He warned catching his breath. His brown hair fell onto his eyes a bit and I loved the way it did just that.

"And why not?" I snapped.

"It's dangerous! You're going to…"

"…to…?" I repeated impatiently.

"Charlie…you're going to die."

Anger boiled the blood in my veins.

"LET ME GUESS!" A few heads turned so I lowered my voice. "You SAW me die. In one of your, your visions?"

"Actually that's exactly what happened."

"You said you were going to leave me alone." I reminded him looking down.

"I can't. I…I…Please just―"

"No! My niece and I are scheduled for this flight and that's the flight we're talking!"

"But―"

"No! No buts! What exactly happens Jonny? The plane crashes and everyone on it dies?"

"No…just you." This time it was him who looked down…well you know, downer than when he looks at me. "Please, just take the next flight."

"No" I said firmly.

"At least come with me for a second."

"Why?"

"I need to show you something. You can bring your niece or tell her to wait in the line. I don't mind."

I hesitated. "Fine. Mir'…"

"Yeah?" She responded a few feet ahead of me.

"Stay in line and wait on the side if I'm not here when you get to the front. I have to go do something real quick."

"Okay?" She asked unsure.

I walked away Jonny by my side.

"What is this thing you want to show me?"

He looked around a bit and then pointed near a hallway.

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah come on!"

Once we got in front of the girl's restroom. He just stood there silently.

"Well?"

"Just give it a minute."

I waited patiently. Then I waited not so patiently.

"What is it Jonny?"

"This"

He delicately pushed me into the ladies room and held the door shut.

"JONNY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't"

"Jonny!" I pulled at the door hoping I'd miraculously become stronger. "Jonny! I'm serious!"

_5 minutes_

_20 minutes_

_30 minutes_

"Flight 3250, now boarding."

_40 minutes_

_50 minutes_

"Flight 3250. Last call for flight 3250."

_60 minutes_

I heard the door creak open from my spot against the opposing wall.

"Hey" His soft voice filled the room.

"So this is your genius plan? Getting me to miss my flight?" I shook my head. "Thanks a lot."

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and strode past him.

"Charlie! I―"

"I really don't want to hear it Jonny."

I walked away. Met up with a worried Miranda. Then she was more furious than worried. I informed my sister and asked her to get our bags that were on the first flight. Then, I made the arrangements to take the next flight. Two hours later.

During our two hour wait the speakers of the airport announced something I wished it hadn't.

"The passengers of flight 3250 are asked to wait in the 8C5 area. The crash has caused some delays but another plane will be taking you out of the state shortly. Luckily all passengers survived the accident caused by certain technical difficulties and plane failure. I repeat, the passengers are awaited in the 8C5 area well you will get more information. Thank you" The usually robotic voice said.

Great, now a twinge of guilt will eat away at me until I thank him. Oddly the idea of thanking him didn't feel like a bother. I wanted to.

**What did you think? By the way this is still the beginning of the story. Sorta the meeting between Jonny and Charlie. The second part is when the "action" begins. Review cuz you want to!**

―**peace, peach.**


	11. Chapter ten: confrontation numero dos

**OMG! I am sooooooo sorry. I am a horrible updater and I KNOW it. There are probably tons of mistakes in this one. I just really want to put it up. Please comment it would mean the world (not that I deserve it XD).**

Chapter ten: confrontation numero dos; Miranda

Miranda and I strode out of the gate both eager to see our family members. I hadn't seen my sister in about 15 months. I missed her…

"MIRANDA! CHARLIE!"

Her scream, though, not so much.

"LAYLA!" "MOM!" Mir' and I responded in unison.

"Oh my girls! I've missed you both so much!"

We had a small group hug then I detached my self to hug Ron, my brother in law. Then he hugged his daughter. And finally we were heading back to their house. We did the regular "how are you" and "what's new" and then the time came. On the plane ride Miranda had asked me to be with her when she talked to her parents about…her parents.

"Mom…Dad…there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it Miranda, darling?" my sister asked.

"Well, first I want you to know that I love you very much and nothing is going to change that."

"We love you too hunny." My in-law stated confused.

"What I want to say is that…I want to meet…erm…the people who gave birth to me. My rea-biological parents."

List of the different reactions they might have:

"Meet your biological parents? Well alright. But are sure you're ready for this?"

"WHAT THERER IS NO WAY THAT IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN…"

"W-w-what? Ron we are going to be replaced" snif "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh" My sister said I little shocked. "Well we always knew this was going to happen we just never thought it would so soon. Well sweetie, we will defiantly try to get them to meet with you."

"But sweetheart, you have to brace your self. They might not be who you think they are. The kind of people you would want them to be."

"I know dad. Thank you, you two, for…understanding."

"Well of course"

A moment of very awkward silence followed…

"I'm going to go to bed. Erm… Ill see you all in the morning." I said.

"'Night Charlie" three voices rang behind me as I ascended the stairs.

When I got to the guest room I called Casey who was more exited to speak to Layla than me so naturally she annoyed me till I went and gave the phone to Layla. As they spoke a thought occurred to me. Well I sort of just wondered…"What was HE doing right now?".

―

Jonny Mathews sat at his desk chair taping his foot quickly. The boy was nervous to say the least. He attempted to do his homework but the word© page in front of him stayed blank. He couldn't even remember the topic of his project. He was busy. His face might have been expressionless but in his mind, all was going haywire. He was trying to get a vision. To make sure she was safe. But he wasn't getting anything helpful. He got bits an pieces here and there like her getting of the plane, entering the house of her sister, talking about her nieces biological parents, heading to bed, falling asleep. Nothing that indicated the danger she was in… and she was unquestionably in danger. Jonny had started thinking about the fact that all that was happening to her weren't coincidences. That maybe, just maybe, someone was after her. He didn't know who though, or why. He wished his parents were home, they could help him, but they were out with Cory's parents, halfway across the country…something about the business. See Jonny's parents and Cory's had been best friends since elementary. This would explain how he and Cory met eachother. They have been best friends since diapers. Then his parents had David, his brother and then Cory's parents had Maya. Allison came further in time. So much had happened to that girl… it wasn't fair. It still angered Jonny. He wished he could once again come face to face with her torturer, so he could finish him. Jonny shook his head wanting to rid himself from these thoughts. He sighed still tapping his foot concentrating once more on the girl that was driving him crazy: Charlie.

―

"Rise and shine darlings!" I heard Layla yell in the house. Probably trying to wake Ron and Miranda up. "Charlie, come on! Up up up!" And me?

I groaned as I lifted my body and supported myself with my arms, still lying in bed. I really just wanted to sleep. I felt exhausted and all my muscles ached. The door slammed open.

"Oh good you're up." Said my beloved sister.

"Only thanks to you" I spat.

"Breakfast is ready. Chocolate chip pancakes."

A smile broke across my face. I haven't had home made pancakes in forever. I mean Cones' pancakes are good but it's not the same. I quickly got up ready to spend the day with my sister and brother in law. Boy did I miss them. It's not easy living miles and miles away from someone with whom you grew up with. My sister and I were the bickering kind when we were really young. When my dad died we just…got closer. Her, Casey and I were inseparable. She met Ron while she was still in high school. They were _that _couple that everyone who weren't happy for them envied. Scratch that, even those who were happy for them envied the two. Not only were they high school sweet hearts but their love lasted all through college. Then they got married. When they realized they couldn't conceive a child they decided to adopt. They weren't really saddened for they had wanted to adopt in the first place but decided to wait until the second child. So anyway, they decided to move to Florida because they both had great job offers there. …and so they live happily ever after… The truth is, even I envied Layla. She just happened to be lucky enough to find 'the one' easily. The smell of pancakes pulled me out of my thoughts and I soon skipped down the stairs after brushing my teeth.

"You know you guys' mattress is really comfortable." I informed them. "Too bad I only get to enjoy it for one more night."

"You really should stay longer Charlie. We all miss you terribly." Ron said.

"You know school Ronald; it won't give anyone a break." He shot me a look for the nickname that I used to use years ago.

"Don't tease him, C'" Layla said. I hadn't heard her call me that since the day of her wedding. It felt…nice.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. "I want to take advantage of my mini vacation.

"We could go to the beach." proposed Miranda.

"The beach it is, then." Both Ron and Layla said. Then they turned to look lovingly at each other. I could faintly hear Mir' making gagging sounds but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. _He _had suddenly entered my mind. I have no idea why. I just started thinking about him, about the fact that I had to apologize. What on earth was I going to say? "Hey Jonny, I just wanted to say sorry for treating you like I did when you were only trying to save my life using your super power that allowed you to see into the future. We're cool now right?"

―

We were just getting back from the diner. We went to the beach in the morning, then to the mall (where Layla bought me two beautiful dresses, one of the everyday kind and another for an event, and I got Casey and I two awesome flashy colored sunglasses.). When we were done with the mall, Ron left to make some calls, trying to contact Miranda's parents. So, we three girls decided to go eat out. Anyway, we were just getting back and Miranda rushed up to her room and Layla to her husband. I went to the guest room to drop off my bang and change my attire to the sweats I was wearing the day prior and a baggy t-shirt. I then skipped merrily to Miranda's room. Opening the door with out knocking (I wouldn't consider it rude as she did the same multiple times at my house back in NY. We had just grown closer that way.). What I saw though made me freeze in shock. She was floating. There was the ground, then some space, then Miranda. She was standing in front of her closet reaching for something.

"Mir'?"

She dropped to the ground obviously in shock and spun around to face me.

"Charlie?"

We just stared.

―

We had been staring at each other for at least 5 minutes. I had made a small list of the different explanation that would…explain this.

_Explanations:_

_I'm delusional._

_That's it._

"Charlie?" Her voice was hesitant. "Look I can explain."

"I…"

"C'. It's just something I can do."

That's when I remembered. It just hit me. _It's not like I want to go live with my biological parents I just want to know who they are, what they can do._

"You think your real parents can do something like…this?"

"Yeah."

"Oh"

"Oh? That's it? I CAN FLY! All you have to say is 'oh'."

"Trust me hun', I'm not new to th― I mean, what do you want me to say? This is pretty awesome." I smiled at her and I think it made her more at ease.

"It is?"

"Totally."

**Alright so next chapter is the beginning of the cute couple's friendship. Am I saying too much? After maybe 4-5 chapters the characters will be "hunting down" the "killer". I really think no one will see it coming. **


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation numero tres

**I AM SO SORRY! You have no idea. I'm horrible. I allow you to beat me with a club. I don't expect any support anymore as it is clear that I don't deserve it. This chapter isn't even that good. But like I said the first half of the story is them falling in love. But it'll be making it shorter to get to the actual plot. I think I have a pretty good twist.**

Chapter eleven: Confrontation numero tres; I'm sorry.

I was on the plane ride back home. It was the day after and everything was starting to sink in. There are people out there who can do things, unexplainable things. Are they unexplainable? Do they know the origin of these _powers? _When we land, I'm taking a cab ride home to drop off my stuff. Then, I'll go to school at lunch time after a long nap. Hopefully I can find Jonny. I want to apologize. I have to. I'm such an idiot. Why was I acting like that? _So white it's blinding my―_ I'm really not as good as he thinks I am.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly in New York, New York. Please fasten your seatbelts."

It's now about 8 in the morning. I haven't slept yet and I'm exhausted. Boy, I whine a lot.

―

I opened the school doors and entered the oh-so familiar building. The last class before lunch would be ending soon. I stalked the halls heading to the head office to put my homework in the little teacher mail boxes. Once the bell rang I headed towards Casey's locker.

"CHARLIE!" She yelped engulfing me in a hug. "Oh my god I missed you!"

"Hey! I missed you too."

"Did you get me anything?"

"A pair of sunglasses and a t-shirt" I responded rolling my eyes.

"Yay! How are Layla and Ron?"

"In love"

"Oh those two can make any cynical man embrace lurrrve." She said after sighing dramatically.

"Agreed. Let's go get Chris and Mike."

"Yes, let's"

―

"I have something to do before the beginning of the period. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye C'" Casey, Chris and Mike spoke in unison.

I entered the school for a second time that day walking towards the cafeteria hoping that Jonny would be there. I turned a corner and was now facing the cafeteria doors. Before I was halfway across the hallway, Jonny walked out. He froze when he saw me. He stood there only looking at me. I made my way to him slowly until I was standing right in front of him.

"Hi" I breathed looking straight ahead at his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"Hello"

Silence filled the thick air between us. My senses were on alert completely aware of his proximity.

"Hi" I repeated breaking the silence.

"Hello"

I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

His gorgeous eyes bored into mine. Oh the intensity of them, their gaze never faltering. I took a deep breath and focused on getting my message across.

"I wanted to ap―" I stopped mid-sentence. His eyes glazed over. It seamed a layer of ice covered them. I just starred afraid to interfere. Was he getting a vision?

"Go to class." He ordered urgently once his eyes had focused on me again.

"Wh―"

"Now." He said this time more forcefully.

He put one hand on my waist and pushed my slightly towards my next class.

"But I―"

"Go"

I obliged. What was I supposed to do?

―

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Casey asked as we, along with Chris, waited for the bus to arrive. Mike had to stay after school for some reason.

"I'm going to work on that English essay, so I can't hang out." Chris informed us.

"Oh I finished it before I left for Florida." I added as I reached into my pocket for my bus pass since I could see it coming.

"So it's just you and me Charlie?"

As I dug my hands into my jean pockets I felt a paper grace my fingertips.

"Charlie?"

I pulled it out and read what was written on it in somewhat neat block letters.

"Yoo-hoo, Charlie?"

It was an address. Jonny's address.

My eyes widened and I quickly found the location in my head.

"Euh I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Casey asked a little frustrated.

"I'm really sorry. Bye guys."

I ran across the street and up the block to the bus stop that would take me to the upper east side of Manhattan.

―

_Damn it. _Jonny was mad as hell. He was thinking over the events that happened 2 hours prior. He couldn't believe he missed the opportunity to talk to her because of the president of the stupid AV club. If he hadn't gotten her out of there the cart would have collided with her and the TV would have fallen right on her head knocking her unconscious and sending her into a coma only to die several weeks later. _Damn. _Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did she have to be so beautiful? She was such a tease without even knowing it. Her perfected, toned and slim body strolling everywhere. Her silky hair flying all over the place. Her bright smile. Her blue orbs. Her…_softness._ He sighed, closing his text book and deciding to take a walk. He walked down the stairs.

"ALY! CORY! I'm going out for a walk! Tell David when he gets back from Maya's!"

"OKAY!" He heard Alyson's voice respond while opening the front door. He stopped dead in his track seeing the back of a blond head sitting on the steps of his porch.

**I know I know it's short. I'm sooo sorry. I just thought it would be good to end it there. It's pretty late so I'll update it tomorrow. Id love for some sort of con-crit so please find the love in your heart to help a fellow writer out. I promise I will start the next chapter right away.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (or do I?)**


	13. Chapter 12: Friends

**This is my "I'm really sorry face". I shouldn't take this long to update specialy since it annoys me when other authors do. Please enjoy is anyway and review cause even though you don't love me, you love someone somewhere. So do it for them ok? XD**

_Taken from: _Chapter eleven: Confrontation numero tres; I'm sorry, _no one's pov._

_Damn it. __Jonny was mad as hell. He was thinking over the events that happened 2 hours prior. He couldn't believe he missed the opportunity to talk to her because of the president of the stupid AV club. If he hadn't gotten her out of there the cart would have collided with her and the TV would have fallen right on her head knocking her unconscious and sending her into a coma only to die several weeks later. __Damn. __Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did she have to be so beautiful? She was such a tease without even knowing it: her perfected, toned and slim body strolling everywhere; her silky hair flying all over the place; her bright smile. Her blue orbs; her…__softness.__ He sighed, closing his text book and deciding to take a walk. He walked down the stairs._

_"ALY! CORY! I'm going out for a walk! Tell David when he gets back from Maya's!"_

_"OKAY!" He heard Alyson's voice respond while opening the front door. He stopped dead in his track seeing the back of a blond head sitting on the steps of his porch._

Chapter twelve: Friends 

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. That and the sound of the door opening confirmed that someone was there. I didn't dare look behind me. Instead I continued my list describing the street before me that I had started earlier while sitting here.

_19. There's a hole near the end of the road._

_20. One of the light poles had a small yet beautiful graffiti. _

_21. The house at the far left is―_

"You're here." A deep, soft voice spoke behind me; no doubt Jonny's.

My head dropped and my hair formed a protective curtain around me while I tried to muster up some courage. A mass of heat settled next to me.

"I've sat down now. I hope that's ok."

I took a brave peek and mumbled: "It's your house."

"It is."

Silence followed but only for a short moment.

"You had something you wanted to say, I presume. That's why you're here. That's why you stopped me in the hall."

"I-I do."

"Well…"

I breathed deeply.

"I wanted to err to, you know, umm apologies, for… everything." I finished with a sigh. "And thank you for everything. I really am sorry you know." I articulated, now fully looking up. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I should have listened to you. I mean, you saved me continuously so I shouldn't have doubted you at the airport. I guess, I don't have an excuse, I just―"

"You can stop rambling now."

"What?"

"I forgive you. It's ok."

"But I was horrible to you! Why would you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. You should hate me!" I paused. "But you don't."

"No I don't. I couldn't. I told you, you're too good and you've only proven what I already knew."

I blinked at him.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't a genuine person, Charlie."

I flinched when he spoke my name, not used to how it sounded on his lips.

"I think you're wrong. I'm not what you think I am. I'm just some girl. How am I supposed to believe this?"

"I could show you, at one point."

"Show me? Show me how? And what do you mean at one point?"

"Charlie haven't you questioned why you keep on almost dying? Why you in particular? Why you over and over?"

"But it's not just me, Casey almost got seriously injured."

The god like boy before me sighed patiently.

"I'm going to explain all of this to you now. Once I'm done you can walk away or you can stay."

"What are you talking ab―"

"Charlie, there are people in this world who… can do things, things that defy all sense of logic and all laws of physics, things that can't be explained. There are a few theories as to how they get these… abilities. The one I'm most fond of involves genetics. I am one of those people. So are my brother, David; my adopted sister, Alyson; my best friend and neighbour, Cory and his sister Maya. Our parents had abilities and they were descended down to us."

I say him clench his jaw and ball his fists at the mention of Alyson.

"Alyson can read minds and force thoughts into them. David can generate an energy shield that can either be used for protection or attack. Maya can move things with her mind, things as small as an air cell. Cory has supernatural strength and speed and is abnormally agile."

"And you can see the future."

"Yes. Then I saw yours. As I told you on the subway, I wouldn't interfere normally, but I couldn't not in your case. Charlie your aura is something half of my kind can only dream of witnessing."

He gazed into nothingness for a second as if in awe.

"But the thing is, when I saved you from the car, I had another vision, one from the fire," I remembered his glazed eyes and tense posture, "then the one of Casey, you chocking, the plane crash and the AV guy today. I still couldn't stop myself from saving you. I had Maya do air cells―they're like…she condenses molecules of air to create invisible walls― around me so I couldn't walk away. Then I decided I had no choice but to keep you safe. I even had Cory follow you incase my visions missed something. I wouldn't allow myself to let anything happen to something as precious to the world as you. You cancel out so much badness. You have no idea."

"Wait… how does Casey's fall get me killed? And what AV guy?"

He let out a sigh of relief seemingly glad I was listening and giving the whole thing a chance.

"Casey's fall was going to send her into a coma. You we're going to become depressed through the weeks. You wouldn't have been able to bear it."

Confusion plastered my face before realization set in.

"Charlie you would have committed suicide the day before Casey awoke."

He gave me a second to grasp the information. THAT was going to happen to Casey? I wouldn't be able to handle it. I could just picture her pale limp body that was only kept alive through machines and wires.

"Thank you, for saving her, for keeping her from harms way."

"I was saving you. She was going to be fine once she woke up."

A moment of silence passed before he continued.

"Today when I told you to leave, in the hall, it was because some AV club member was pushing a TV and was going to ram it into you accidentally. The TV that hadn't been bolted onto the cart was going to fall on your head. You were going to lose a lot of blood, and die."

"Oh. Ok." I stared at the graffiti in the distance trying to take everything in. "What did you mean by showing me?"

"People like me all see the auras of strangers. After getting to know a person for a while the colors aren't as vivid. That's just how it is for everyone like me. People like you have eyes that don't detect the colors, they're there you just don't see them. Maya, she loves everything that has to do with these powers and studies all sorts of aspects of my world like the Bible. She discovered a powder mix that allows people like you to see auras for a short laps of time. That's what I meant by show you; you could finally understand what I mean by good."

My eyes widened.

"That's so cool. I bet there's a whole bunch of cool stuff like that about your kind." I smiled brightly.

He stared at me looking shocked.

"You're ok with all of this?"

"Of course I am." Suddenly my happiness dimmed down. "That's ok right? We're friends now? We can talk and stuff?"

"YES! I mean. I'm glad that you're taking this well and not resenting me like usually. I want to be friends with you. You intrigue me."

I smiled a genuine smile.

"Do you want to hang out? Go to a park or something?"

He smiled what I thought was a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**So? What did you think? I was really excited about this chapter but once I wrote it I was really disappointed so please tell me your thoughts and ask if you have questions. The reason why Jonny tensed when he was talking about Alyson will be revealed soon enough.**


End file.
